Wild West/Dialogue
Wild West - Day 1 (Penny appears) Penny: Six shooters: locked and loaded Penny: Old timey piano music: downloaded Penny: Chance of taco: 0.015% Penny: Margin of error: 0.016% (Penny leaves) Wild West - Day 2 (Crazy Dave appears) Crazy Dave: Ah, I remember the good old days. The days where you got to go down in the mines with those minecarts you move along a track. (Penny appears) Penny: User Dave, you were not alive during this time period. Why exactly would you say such a thing? Crazy Dave: Because I'm CRAAAAAAAZY! (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Wild West - Day 5 (Penny appears) Penny: It's high noon, and waves of zombies about. (Crazy Dave appears) Crazy Dave: Time to show them who's got the fastest plants in time! (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Wild West - Day 6 (Crazy Dave) Crazy Dave: Chickens... Why did it have to be chickens? (Crazy Dave leaves) Wild West - Day 7 (Penny appears) Penny: Like cow tipping, zombie tipping is best done from the side. (Crazy Dave appears) Crazy Dave: Trust me, do not try and tip a cow from behind! (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Wild West - Day 8 (Dr. Zomboss appears) Dr. Zomboss: Greetings Plant Rustler, Dr. Zomboss: Agents are arriving to mark your brains as my property. Dr. Zomboss: Salutations, Dr. Edgar Zomboss. (Dr. Zomboss leaves, Crazy Dave and Penny appear) Crazy Dave: I don't want my brains all marked up. Crazy Dave: It took forever to get'em clean. (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Wild West Map (After Completing Day 8) (Crazy Dave and Penny appear) Crazy Dave: Maybe we can use that World Key to unlock our minds. Crazy Dave: I still have some cleaning to do. Penny: It would be better used gaining access to a World. Penny: You know, for the greater good of... Crazy Dave: The Taco! I almost forgot. (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Wild West - Day 9 (Crazy Dave and Penny appear) Penny: It appears that zombies have been gathered in that corral. Crazy Dave: A not O.K. Corral Crazy Dave: Better plant something before they get loose. (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Wild West - Day 14 (After the player completes the level and receives the Note, Crazy Dave and Penny appear) Penny: It appears brains are outlawed around here. Crazy Dave: Quick, neighbor. Play dumb. Penny: We'll follow your lead, User Dave. Wild West - Day 15 (After beating the level, Crazy Dave and Penny appear) Penny: Looks like Dr. Zomboss is back. Crazy Dave: Let's go confront him! I need my taco back! Crazy Dave: He'll regret messing with me... I'm the rootinest and the tootinest! (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Wild West - Day 16 (Dr. Zomboss appears) Dr. Zomboss: Have you considered that you are sharing in Crazy David's madness? Dr. Zomboss: There is not zombie outbreak threatening you. Dr. Zomboss: You are not using plants to defend your home. Dr. Zomboss: The zombies and I are normal people, simply trying to help you. (Dr. Zomboss leaves, Crazy Dave appears) Crazy Dave: I bet you'll tell us there are no spoons, too! (Crazy Dave leaves) (After the player defeats Zombot War Wagon and receives the Wild West Trophy, Crazy Dave appears) Crazy Dave: That's right! These plants versus you and your zombies. Crazy Dave: And we didn't even use any spoons... Crazy Dave: Even though those things totally exist! (Crazy Dave leaves, Dr. Zomboss appears) Dr. Zomboss: I admit you are correct in this regard. Dr. Zomboss: We have no existential conflict over the nature of spoons. (Dr. Zomboss leaves) Last Stand II (Crazy Dave appears) Crazy Dave: I could really go for a tub of fried chicken right now. (Penny appears) Penny: Well, they've let loose the birds of war, so you're in luck. (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Last Stand III (After being the level, Penny appears) Penny: Nice job, Sheriff User Time Traveler. ''(Crazy Dave appears) Crazy Dave: You've survived a lot of bull. (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Not OK Corral III (After beating the level, Crazy Dave appears) Crazy Dave: My great grandpappy was a lawman around these parts. (Penny appears) Penny: Is that him over there? Crazy Dave: Where? Penny: Made you look. (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Locked and Loaded I (Crazy Dave appears) Crazy Dave: These plants are mine. Crazy Dave: Well not mine... yours. Crazy Dave: They're for the mine... Crazy Dave: carts. (Crazy Dave leaves) Locked and Loaded II (Crazy Dave appears) Crazy Dave: They're coming 'round the mountain for your brains! (Penny appears) Penny: Oh no, he's singing again. (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Locked and Loaded III (After beating the level, Penny appears) Penny: I can't believe there were so many chickens. (Crazy Dave appears) Crazy Dave: I cry fowl! Penny: This will be remembered as the Great Chickening of 1850. (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Save Our Seeds I (Penny appears) Penny: These levels can be tough nuts to crack. (Crazy Dave appears) Crazy Dave: And I want to see the delicious creamy center. Penny: The point is not to crack them. (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Save Our Seeds II (Crazy Dave appears) Crazy Dave: What's that sound in the distance? (Penny appears) Penny: That is the sound of inevitability. Crazy Dave: It sounds like a stampede! (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Save Our Seeds III (Penny appears) Penny: Protecting these Squashes will prove quite the challenge. (Crazy Dave appears) Crazy Dave: Hopefully you can squash that challenge! Penny: ... (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Big Bad Butte (Crazy Dave appears) Crazy Dave: Hi neighbor! Welcome to the Big Bad Butte! Crazy Dave: And by big I mean crawling with zombies... (Crazy Dave leaves)